Random Pokemon Stories
by Serperly-Z
Summary: Just some random pokemon stories i just think of. If you want me to upload a random story, please PM me the plot and I'll get right to it. Ok Rated T for any bad languages and violence
1. An Arcanine love story

Arcanine love life~

Their lived a young Arcanine that never found love. He never knew what his purpose in life was till he found his soul-mate. Before he met her, he didn't have any friends or family. He would only sit at a cliff wondering why he was here and why was he alone. Just before he desided to give up his life... he met her. A graceful, elligant, Serperior that had just moved into town. Ever since he saw her slither into him one day, he couldn't forget how beautiful she looked. Her scaley would shimmer brightly as the sun rays would beam down at her like heaven above, Her bright crimson eyes was as gorgious as a rose with the morning dew, and her voice would be the only thing he would hear because it was so calm... so wonderful, he couldn't even stand the thought of just kissing her glorious lips in a perfect evening. As days go by, he would watch her in far sight but he wanted to get closer... just so that they would met eye to eye. A month later, he met her in a Cafe downtown. She was reading a book and drinking an espresso, she was wearing her reading glasses(which was light green outside the glass fortage) and spoke in calm tone like before when they walked into eachother. The Arcanine gulped down his timid feelings and walked towards her. When he had approached her, she faced him directly and gave him a genuine smile. He shyly smiled back and asked if he could sit with her. She looked a bit shocked at the question but grateful agreed. All day, they had a small conversation about how's the Town and the pokemon around. Everytime he had hear her laugh or smile, he felt happier to be with someone that he could chat with. When the Sun was down at the horizon, she said that she had to go home. The Arcanine started to feel the same feeling he had before he met the Serperior... lonelyness, but every other week they would be in the Cafe having their fun conversations. On New Years eve, he was sitting on his usual spot on the cliff to simply watch the fireworks display. Then behind him called out his name and he looked back to see the Serperior coming up to him. He smiled in delight that he found himself not alone in a beautiful starrying night. It was a minute before New Years and the Arcanine wanted to do something to improve this event. He turned to the beautiful Serperior that sat by his side and narrowed his eyes to gaze upon the most wonderful firework he had ever seen. He desided that this would be the moment that would make his life have at least a small purpose... a reason to live... a time, to make things right. He slowly leaned forward to the Serperior, his eyes were tightly shut as he parted his lips. He continued moving closer to her till he finally met up with another pair of lips in contact to his. He very slowly opened his eyes and in shock, he noticed the Serperior kissing him back. Some many emotions ran through his body that he couldn't control so he let them out. When the clock striked 12:00, they were soon in a close embrace under the amazing fireworks. He wanted it to last forever but he knew that he had to break the kiss to tell her how he truely feels

"Your beauty overwhelms me  
As I wrap my arms around you  
I press your softness tight  
Great passion fills my inner being  
I'm captured in your embrace  
Your eyes control my very soul  
The touch of your lips, heaven  
Forever frozen in time  
All else fades into nothing"

The Serperior feel into a motion of passion and lust as she heard those words. She also wanted this moment to last for she has found the perfect mate for her... The one that will dedicate his life to simply make her smile, her happy, her everything. Being stuck in the moment, the Arcanine held her close and kissed her once more thn whispered in her ear.

"I love you and i promise to never hurt you... you are my world entire"

With words so passionate, The Serperior replied in the words that the Arcanine loved so much.

"I love you too and i promise to always be by your side... no matter what"


	2. Jade Serperly's Story

Jade Serperly's Story

Ever since I was a Snivy, I always felt out of place. I never hanged out with of Snivy's and I never left home. I was always with my mother, Zaire Serperly and never left her side. Before we came into the city, we were living in the wild... surviving with anything we had. My mom told me when she gave birth to me, she was so weak that she could have died from laying the egg but she didn't. She was still very weak and I was to young to do anythingBut when we arrived in the city, we were able to make a living for ourselves.

When i evolved into a Servine, i'd help out my mother with everything from cooking to cleaning and getting food. One day when we were walking/slithering, we ran into a Arcanine by accident. He had a strange look on his face that i've never seen before and it made me uneasy. I gave him a stare as we headed back home and i felt this... emotion inside of me that made me feel... mad, sad, and abandon.

When I evolved to a Serperior, I would be taking care of the house and my mother. Ever since she became mayor, she has other responiblities while I stay home and do what needs to be done. Then when heat season came, it was not easy for me. As a Snivy, I would be locked up in my room trying to sleep it off but when I do I could only think of my mom... my mother is so pretty, she is so smart, so amazing. She's all I could think of in heat season... but now that I'm older and my emotions are more advanced, I can't stop them anymore. When my mom came home last night after New Years Eve, I went into her bedroom and closed up on her. She was so beautiful even when she's sleeping, that I couldn't help it. My heart started beating fast as i went up to her face, then my eyes... started to hurt a little and i don't know why but I didn't care. I slowly kisses her right on the lips then i got myself on the bed slowly, trying not to wake her. I pulled her in the kiss more, simply enjoying the moment for awhile and then I break it so I can gain more pleasure in a different way. Something in me was saying that "this isn't right..." but my instincts wouldn't listen. I removed the blanket from her, exposing her scaley body. I took a deep breath and once again the voices starts ringing in my head as fast as my a heart beat and it starts getting louder right when i lay over her. Then the voices stop once i kissed her and slowly wrap around her slowly. I feel my eyes hurting even more as i grind up against her forcefully but i didn't care. I noticed her eyes were opening to the sudden movement and i feel her squirming in my grip. I held onto her tightly but then she used Vine Whip and slapped arcoss my face several times. I backed away and looked at mom... she was crying and I saw her in the white spaces in her eyes that my eyes were pink!... completely pink of passion but when I saw this, they turned back to normal and the Vine Whip left me with a scar across my eye and a bad bruse on my muzzle. I started to cry as I notice that I was hurting my momma... the one that cared to raise me, the one who always protected me... Now, I'm a monster to her. I quickly slithered out the house before i could say anything and into the streets. The next morning, the police was searching for me all over town but I was back in the wild, hiding in a tree.

"I couldn't believe I did such a thing... Why did I do this?... W-why did..."

I was confused, angered and depressed all in one. I never wanted to go back... I never want to see the sorrow in my mothers eyes ever again. When I was lost in thought, I didn't notice that my mother came up to me and held me. I was utterly surprised and speechless to her embracment but i couldn't stop the tears rolling down my face.

"Jade... I'm sorry. I should have helped you with this before, it's just that... I didn't know how. I'm not mad at you, son... I love you"

Her apology overwhelmed me with so much grief that I turned to her and cried on her coat aloud. She held me in a motherly way, she was very protective, very caring and loving... soon me and her went back home and wrapped up nose in a bandage. I was super lucky to have a mother like her, although I would like to know why my eyes were pink. I desided that I'll tell her about it later and do whatever I can to make up the mistake I've done. I love my mom and I know she loves me too.

* * *

A friend of mines helped me put this together. He included the sexual assult part.


	3. my story

My Story

My name is Zaire Serperly. I'm a mother of 2 but I raise 5. I'm married to a Lucario named Neon Rukario and I have about 3 other relatives in my family even though some of us aren't related. But I like to call us the Serperioity family cause we all have a unique way of expressing ourselves. But let me tell you my story of how we became this large, abnormal family.

The Beginning

When I was an egg, I had mother named Virmiina who was a Serperior and a brother named Cody who was a Snivy. They didn't know what to expect out the egg but my father wanted all the children to be male. When I hatched and they noticed that I was a girl, my father was displeased. He wanted to kill me but my mother sent me away to Dark Valley, somewhere my father would never look. I never really gotten the chance to see who my mother looked like, but I heard she was a great woman. After being lost in the dark wilderness, two dark figures grabbed me out of nowhere. I was raised by a psychotic Jolteon and evil Zorua. My Jolteon father was an experiment from Team Rocket to be the greatest killing machine and my Zorua mother was a killer also but she wasn't as bad as the Jolteon… although I thought. My Jolteon father would beat me up for his own amusement whenever he's away from his captivity. My Zorua mother treated my well but would only feed me meat and blood. I wished that I could just run away but I could never escape the pain that haunted me from every corner. The day I evolved into a Servine, Jolteon has passed away from a fatal disease in Team Rockets laboratory. My mother then left me at midnight and I never seen her since…

The Suffering 

I was starving for 3 whole day in a hollow tree. I was dramatized by the fact I was completely alone but I know I had to do something. In the morning, I packed my bags and headed out to the wild. I managed to fill myself with berries and water as I traveled long, long, long distance away from Dark Valley. Then one day, I stumbled into a apple tree; the apples where so big and ripe that I just got to have them. I climbed the tree and stored the apples into my bag but was knocked down the tree by a Gardevoir. She looked at my with an angry stare and attacked me again. I was forced to fight back but I was no match for her. That was when I evolved into a Serperior to defeat her and fleeing with what supplies I had left. With my new body, I was a pry for any male pokemon that spied on me from the trees, bushes and skies. I didn't know what they wanted from me until I met another Serperior like me. He didn't look like a normal Serperior to me but he looked very nice at least. He took me into his burrow for he said that he wanted to take care of me. It was nice of him to feed me and warm me by the fire but… I couldn't get rid of this feeling that I shouldn't be here. When I was ready for sleep, he guided me to the guest room so I could sleep there. The room was dark but I could at least see the bed as I got in it. As I got into the blanket, I saw him staring at me in front of the door and closing it. I couldn't make out if he left or came in but then I heard a hiss on my right side. Being surprised, I ducked myself in the blanket and held it tightly. Then it was suddenly removed by the Serperior and lights were turned on. I saw posters of naked female pkmn on the walls and on the ceiling was a mirror, reflecting me and the Serperior who was sitting on top of me. Once he took the blanket off me, he pinned me down using Vine Whip. He was smiling evilly at me saying "You're an easy catch". What did he mean "easy catch?!" But as I wondered, I felt something big go into my lower area. I screamed as it thrust itself deeper into me, every pounding I take in just made me scream louder. "Calm down, baby, it'll be over soon" he told me as he went even deeper inside me. I tried to look down to what he was doing but he would slap my on the face with his vine. The pain just went on and on all night till it hit me so hard, I began to cry. I felt something warm and sticky run up inside me from where the thrust had stop. I was still crying but I saw in his face that he was enjoying my pain. After that terrible night, I woke up and found myself outside laying up against a tree. I thought it was just a dream until I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I rubbed my belly and felt a large bump there. I panicked and got up from my resting place and I began to feel weak as I struggle onward with my travels. 5 days has past and I was terribly weak and injured from what I was carrying in my belly. I laid up against a boulder in a meadow as I felt something hard coming out of me. The pain was awful, I tried my very best to get that thing out of me but no luck came. 2 hours pass and the pain grew more intense by every minute. Whatever was coming out of me was not going to settle till it came. I screamed and pushed all at once and finally… relief came as the object popped out of me. I looked down and saw an egg resting by my tail. I wanted to smash it so bad but I couldn't pull myself to do it, instead I used vine whip so I could hold it close to me. It was so warm and softly round, I started to cry. It was beautiful and it seem to be the only thing that brought me happiness. I was never told of where babies came from or what sex was but I learned that all the hard way.

The Survival 

The next day, I awoke in a pleasant morning though it feels that all my energy was gone from the event last night. I looked to my side and saw broken shells all over. I panicked and looked around for any blood, seeing if I smashed the egg by accident, but no luck. I took the moment to think then suddenly I felt something licking my breast. It made me shiver for the weird feeling of whatever was in my coat so I slowly lifted my coat up and saw… A blue Snivy sucking one of my breast. It surprised me to find the baby in there but it gave me a warm feeling in my heart that I have someone with me. I gently stroke the Snivy's head and let it rest in the warmness of my coat as I drifted off to sleep once more. I was half sleep as I feel the Snivy crawling out my coat and licking my face. I opened my eyes to give it attention and used vine whip to hold it. I didn't noticed it was a male till I was his small shaft poking my neck. I sat him down on my belly and sat up to get a better view at him. He surely was a blue Snivy but he still had all the yellow symbols like how a normal Snivy had. His eyes was different shades of gray and he had a cheerful look on his face. His smile just warms my heart cause I've never seen a gentle smile like his before. In reply, I smiled back and put him back into my coat as I stood up. It was bit of a struggle as I got up but I continued to slither on to my new objective: finding a home. As days pass, food was getting hard to find and I became sick and utterly weak. I've blacked out a few times and the Snivy, I now call Jade was injured and weak too. His poor little tail has been bitten and scratched by wild pkmn. But I never lost hope cause I know it's somewhere. Alas I slither on a road to a town called PokeTown. I've never been in a Town before but it seems like a good place to start a new beginning for me and Jade.

The Surprise

I rented us a room for two days and we had room service delivered to us that evening. My goodness, I've need seen Jade ate so much before but I know he was very hungry and so was I. Later on I went to look for a job and I got one in a Pokemon Breeding Center. The payment will make due to our apartment rental but I plan on making much more so we can live in a good home. A month later, I was going down the street with my son Jade(now a Servine) for a morning stroll then we bumped into a friendly Arcanine. He apologized and headed onward behind us with his head down. I could see that Jade didn't like the distribution of our stroll from the way he was holding my small hand. Jade became a big help at home with all the chores and he never complained to them either like the other kids I've seen. When he was busy at home I planned on becoming mayor of the town to get more money. The responsibilities didn't bother me, as long as I had a well paid job. A year later, I've became mayor and gotten great at my job too. I started to love all the citizen walk by and have big smiles on their faces. All of the torture I've been through my whole life was forgot by the good friends I've made. I met another Serperior like me one day. I was frighten by male Serperiors since that day but this one was different, he would be telling me strange things like "Were you beaten at a young age" or " Who cared for you?" I never replied to him, instead I just look down and slither away. He was the owner of my now favorite Café called BloodySnake Café. I loved their coffees and cakes so much I go there everyday and everyday I meet that same Arcanine that I ran into that day. It's been nice to talk to him time to time and every time I feel happy to be with him. I feel as though… I really was to be with him. On New Years Eve, the BloodySnake Café had a fun party and I really enjoyed it but then I saw out the window that the Arcanine wasn't coming to join us, instead he went up a cliff in the towns park. I instinctively followed him there and viewed the marvelous fireworks in the sky. Once I approached his side, we had a moment to look up at the fireworks display. Looking over at him, I saw him leaning over to my with puckered lips. It surprised me a little but then I lean over to him and kissed on the lips. A source of passion ran through my body and before I knew it, we were holding each other on this glorious night. After we told each others feelings, he guided me to my apartment and kissing my cheek good bye. As I entered the door, I went to go check up on Jade(now a Serperior). He was asleep in his room, holding the blanket tightly. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and went to my room. I crawled into my bed and snuggled the blanket close to me as I fell into a deep slumber. Moments later, I was awoken by a sudden movement on the bed. Something heavy was laying on me and then I saw a pair of pink eyes staring at me. My thought was that it was that guy who raped me years ago wanting more but I won't let him harm me again. So I used Vine Whip and whipped him across the face. The movement stopped and I was feeling good that I finally got that creep… but then when I got a good look at the suspect, it was Jade. Tears started rolling down my face as my own son was molesting me in my sleep. Jade was crying too but the blood on his nose and eye made me cry even worst. He left the house without even saying a word and I spent the night knowing what an awful mother I am. In the morning, I sent the police to search for him but then I realized where he was. I went back to the wilderness and spotted Jade in a tree. I quietly went up there and gave him a hug from behind. We had our little family time there then we went home to treat his wounds. I called off the police and spent the rest of the day with Jade to tell him I'm sorry and I love him dearly.

Part 2 coming soon


	4. A little Necrons story

A little Necrons Story

"I don't know who I am… I don't know if I have a heart… Why am I in the world… the world of pain"

This was the story of a little young Vulpix. He had great friends, a wonderful family and an adventurous life. He had two fathers who were a Serperior and Lucario and a sister who was a Snivy. He had already know that he was adopted when he saw no relations of how a Vulpix was in the family what so ever. He was very smart for his age and wise. Though some of his friends didn't have a liking to that so they will get into arguments and become suicidal after word, but the little Vulpix seems to always win over their complaints and try to make things right. He was known as the very knowledgeable fox and very well artistic. Even when there has been downfalls, he somehow learn to avoid the hastiest of actions. But then one individual caught his attention and he wasn't able to avoid that conflict. His Aunty was a Serperior like his father and she was married to an Arcanine who seems very serious and very protective to her. The Vulpix began to observe the Arcanines actions as he didn't trust the fiery hound. Months pasted on and he had heard news of the Arcanine that he had cheated with his wife several times and has forced many as to be his sex slave. The Vulpix didn't understand why his Aunty didn't leave the horrid, monstrous wolf and why she stood up to him for the wrong things but the day comes when him and the Arcanine had a talk… On that day, the Arcanine asked a question to the small Vulpix.

"Why don't you like me?"

The Vulpix had many thoughts running through his mind but he only replied with four simple words.

"I don't trust you…"

The Arcanine was astonished by the Vulpix response that he somewhat went out of control. Evil thoughts began to overtake his body as he slowly approached the Vulpix. The Arcanine attacked him without warning and tied him to a pole a dynamite. When he lit the fuse, a small tear rolled down the small fox's face. The exploitation was heard although out the whole town and many pokemon ran away in fear. For hours, no one was able to get past the blazing fire till the fire rangers extinguished the flames. Under all the burnt rumble and scorched grounds, there was a dead, black Vulpix laying there on the ground. The little Vulpix family was crying their hearts out and his friends was washed up into tears once they heard the report. The Vulpix Aunty was merely speechless to what happened and hasn't left the sanctuary of her house for days. Then one day, she went to go visit the Vulpix grave in the local graveyard to simply place a white rose near its tombstone. After that, she didn't go home but went in the wilderness alone. When night came, she was quietly crying to herself in the darkness of the woods. Without noticing, something from the shadows walked up to her. When she opened her eyes she saw a little Necron just standing there. It looked all stitched up from nearly all corners of its body and it had a small zipper piece on the left side of his mouth. It's eyes were a crimson irises as it stared blankly at the Serperior with a confused expression. The Serperior slowly reached out to the small creature but it became frighten and ran away.

"Wait don't leave!"

So that night, the little Necron wondered off in the dark nights of the forest. Several days past and the Necron would sometimes meet up with the same Serperior and some other unfamiliar pokemon he hasn't met before. One day, the pokemon were assembled in a clearing of the forest with the Vulpix dead body in the middle of the group. It's body was all burnt and some of its fur was scorched off. The Necron was just watching from a bush, far away from sight. The pokemon started to use there powers to somehow… bring the Vulpix back to life! An hour has past and there has been no sighs of life coming from the little fox's body till a faint heartbeat was heard. Suddenly the Vulpix eyes were shot open but they were dark and red. Then the Vulpix let out a terrifying scream which shocked everyone around him. The pokemon tried to calm him down but he was too scared and hurt. Then he jumped up to the Serperiors coat, shivering and crying.

" D-don't let them hurt me!"

The Serperior began to cry and whispered in his poor scorched ears.

"I won't let anyone hurt you… ever again"

So that day, some pokemon rejoiced and celebrated the welcoming of the little Vulpix but the Vulpix was unhappy and was still in pain. He wanted his life to end so badly, he pleaded to his friends to kill him but they denied it. Then he went to his Serperior father and begged him to kill him with the family knife, saying that he'll be ok. So the Serperior did and the Vulpix began to cry. He noticed that his son lied to him so he could finally rest in peace. The celebration ended quickly when they heard that the Vulpix dead again. No one cried but gave depressing sighs. They knew that the Vulpix wanted to die but they were too selfish to know that he was seriously hurt. The Serperior went back into the wild to cry in peace but she was visited by the Necron again but this time it was wear the Vulpix ruined scarf and was smiling. The Serperior was stunned when she saw it and just stared at it with a worried look. Then the Necron went over and hugged her with a tear flowing down its cheek. The Serperior hugged back with her small arms and cried as well.

"It is you! I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you but I promise to never let anyone hurt you again…"

Pt 2 coming soon


	5. My Brother's Story

My Brothers Story

Regal~

Back before my sister was born, I was the only child in the family. My name is Cody and I lived a pretty descent life before my father was captured. He was rough at times I knew he loved me and my mother. My mothers name was Virmiinia. She was very caring and kind to us and I loved her very much. When my father was captured, his trainer ordered him to attack me for his own amusement. Then after one painful night as I was walking home from my tormenting evening with my father, some Zangooses started to follow me then they began to chase me into the woods. Before I knew it, they captured me when I was cornered to a wall. They forced me into being their sex slave and if I didn't do what they said, they'll attack me with their powerful claws. So I've been afraid of Zangooses ever since. A year later, I was able to escape in the morning before the Zangoose woke up and noticed my absence. Surprisingly, I heard my mother calling out my name from the opposite direction I was facing. When I turned to her, I saw her coming to me and I was in a close embrace with my mother. So months have past since then and I had never felt safer than being at home with my wonderful mother. One day, me and her went out for a stroll in a meadow and then I stumbled across a steel blade with a brown handle. I never saw anything like it before yet it amazed me in such a way. I picked it up but not knowing how to hold it, I accidentally cut myself then a strange surge of power ran through my veins. I've suddenly became addicted to blood as I looked down at my bloody hand. Then when I saw my mother back facing me from afar. For a moment I blacked out then I heard screams of agony and pain as I tasted blood in my mouth. When I was conscious again, I was laying on the ground, covered in blood and I saw to my right, a tail that looked like you moms. As I got up, I was horrified to see my mother cut into pieces and blood spilling out of her body. I slowly walked up to her head and hugged her tightly as I began to cry.

"Cody… I don't hate you… I love you"

When she passed away, I stood there staring at my dead mother as I began to rain. I've never cried so hard in my life but when my mother said those final words, it pushed me over the edge. So after that, I went off on my own with the knife still in my grasp. I kept it as a reminder of my mother and soon I noticed that her spirit was in the knife I carried. I could contact her if she tastes my blood and it could happen to anyone else who gets cut or stabbed with it but I will never use my beloved mother for a killing spree. Instead I use another knife I found when I evolved into a Servine. At that time, I've gone completely insane and I would feed on blood and pokemons insides for food…

When I've evolved into a Serperior, I've met a Lucario named Luce. He was suppose to be my prey but then something about him made my heart beat so fast. Then the next thing I knew, we became mates in the end. When I moved into PokeTown, I opened up a café called the BloodSnake Café which became a huge attraction because of our delicious cakes and coffee. While me and Luce were living together, we adopted a little Vulpix named Sparx and a Absol named Chibi but then Luce said he wanted to have a baby of our own. I thought that it was impossible for two males to have a child but then we went to the doctors and they said that it was possible! So the doctors gave Luce a special medicine that will change his gender till the baby is born. When Luce got into labor, I made sure that we had everything we need for the baby's arrival. When the child was born, she was a small pink Snivy with blue crystal eyes so we decided to name her Xela. Everything seemed to be perfect so far till… I met her.

One day at the café, a female Serperior came in and ordered an espresso. I was the one taking her order and she seemed depressed about something but I ignored it and carried on with my duties. Some days passed and I began to see her more and more in the café and I became curious about her cause… it feels as though I knew her once before. I started out asking her questions but her just ignored me. One night after News Years, she came in before closing and this was my chance to have a conversation with her. I took her order then I went to go sit down next her at the table. I asked her some questions to start your chat.

"Do you have a family?"

Again, she didn't reply, instead she merely stared down at the table then she slowly lifted her head up to me.

"I don't know… I never knew my real parents"

I was a little stunned by her answer, either because she finally answered to me or that She never knew her parents.

"Well, where did you come from before you came here?"

That's when she started telling me about her fake parent and how she was left for dead. When she had to travel through the wilderness with very little food and how she was sexual prey to any male pokemon lurking about. She even been misused like me and the Zangooses. When her story ended, she was in tear from just the thought of her going through all that. With kindness, I gave her comforting hug then I heard her yelp as my knife in the my pocket stabbed her side and cased he to bleed. I quickly apologized to her but then she could stop staring at my now bloody knife. With curiosity, I made a small cut on my left arm and blacked out. I was suddenly in a white room with my mother and the Serperior I was talking to. As I slithered closer to them, I noticed that they were hugging each other. I got mad as I saw my mother being touch but then the Serperior came over to hug me as well. I was very confused until my mother came to me.

"Cody… remember that egg you father was going to destroy? Well I saved it and… you finally found… your little sister"

Sister! I-I have… a sister? And she has been through all those awful things! I began to cry at the thought of her going through so much but I'm so happy that… I have a sister now.

_Stay tuned for part 2_

_Smug~_


	6. My Brother's Story 2

My Brother's Story

Smug~

Um, well my story is a little off from my big siblings. I didn't really belonged in the family but they cared for me like a brother and I accepted it. So even though we are related, I'm still glad I have a family who looks after me.

When I was about 2 weeks old, I was still a baby Snivy but I was the size of a soda can. My parents were very loving and I felt so happy back then. One day, we went to the beach while I was riding on my mothers head enjoying the scenery of the starry night sky. When we got there, my father dug a hole and dropped a small wooden box in it. He told me that when I get older that we'll come to the same spot and open it for a special surprise. I gave an exciting smile after he slithered into the bushes. Then I heard a loud that came from my father direction and my mother instructed that I stay here while she goes to check it out. Hours passed before I heard another scream that sounded like my mothers but I stayed where I was till I felt an ominous feeling that something was coming to me. My instincts told me to flee so I did, running on the coastline of the beach but then my vision began to turn red and then I blacked out in the sand for who ever saw chasing me to finish me off. Later, I found myself in a cave laying on a warm, fluffy surface. I snuggled the warmness for a bit before I was interrupted by a female ninetails, nuzzling my cheeks. I came to realize that I was laying on her wonderful, groomed tails which she supposed as my bed. I never did find out what happened to my parents but I was now raised but a caring Ninetails who treated my like her own. 5 years passed and we were in the harsh depths of winter. My ninetail mother became sick from the cool one night and then she passed away 3 days later. I thought she would wake up but she never did and I ended up sleeping with no more warmth that winter. When Spring came, I decided to leave my beloved home and venture out into the outside world on my own. I was starving and weak but my only chance to survive was to steal and gather at much food as possible. Then I walked into a town called PokeTown, where it was inhabited by pokemon. The first place I went to was the BloodySnake Café since it was the closest thing to me. I ordered as much cake as possible and before they told me how much it cost, I was already out the door with piles of cakes in my arms. I felt so bad but I had to have something, then I was bumped into someone as I made my escaped and it was a tall female Serperior looking down on me. I was overwhelmed by joy that I hugged her very tightly saying.

"Oh mommy, I knew you weren't gone… I knew you won't leave me"

The Serperior looked puzzled and picked me up from the ground using vine whip. I took a second look and noticed that it wasn't my mother. My joy turned to sadness as I tears rolled down my face and I cried loudly in front of the mysterious Serperior. She gave me a smiled and hugged me with her vines. I didn't care if she was a murder, I just need someone to caress me just for a little bit. Without knowing, my tears became sleeping powder as I fell asleep on the strange Serperior. Soon, I was awoken by someone gently shaking my side and whispering to me to get up. I sat up and looked around my new surroundings which seems to be a living room and I was visited by two Serperiors sitting in front of me. The additional Serperior was a male and which I got excited again thinking that it was my father but I quickly realized it wasn't before a made another mistake. The Female one smiled at me and introduced herself. Saying that her name is Zaire Serperly and that she was the mayor of this town. The male Serperior said his name was Regal Merow and that he was the owner of the café I stole the cakes from. I felt really guilty about what I've done but I explained myself and who I was to them. They gave a quick look at each other and they both smiled at me which confused me gratefully.

"Well Smug Snivy, seeing that we some how resemble your parents and you life seems to be like ours somewhat, we want to make you our brother if that's ok"

I was amazed from what Zaire was said and I fell back into tears but not in sorrow… they were tears of joy and remorse. I hugged them both as my response and they hugged me back in a close embrace. I felt so happy that now I have a family I could relate to and will care for me also. I'm proud to be called… their little brother.

_End~_


End file.
